A Day To Live In Infamy
by Aldrean Treu Peri
Summary: Sachi is a waitress at the Crown Fruit Parlor and Arcade with Motoki and Unazuki. Everyday on her jog, she sees Usagi and Mamoru run into each other, but what miracle happens that the girls and Motoki can’t pry out of her …could it be?


A Day To Live In Infamy …

It was a strange thing really.  The feeling that something was going to happen …something …different …had been nagging me all morning and through lunch.  Today was the day, the day that something special would occur and things would change.  Of course, I had no idea that this profound event would have almost no effect on me and would also affect my entire life.  But, despite how wondrous this day turned out, I was a bit miffed that it hadn't happened earlier.  Before I start to _really _loose you, perhaps I should explain a bit on just why this …encounter was so incredible.

            Every single day as I'm out for my afternoon jog, down to the Crown Fruit Parlor and Arcade for a cup of tea, I witness it.  Two people, two polar opposites: Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi.  No, I'm not a stalker or anything, I'm a waitress at the Fruit Parlor and I work closely with Furuhata Motoki and the relationship between Chiba and Tsukino in quite legendary in these parts.  Sparks literally fly along with barbed words whenever they run into each other, usually because Usagi is dashing somewhere late but there have been times when Mamoru was at fault for their collisions.  It was clear to all that there was something beneath the scathing remarks and insults, something that is perhaps bigger than all of us, and the world in general.  Absolute, unconditional, untainted, timelessly true love, the type of love that could transcend lives and eons, binding two souls together for all of eternity and beyond, wholly and completely uniting two people.  It often took my breath away and so many times I had to hold Motoki back from knocking some sense into the pair while restraining myself at the same time.  It was so utterly ridiculous.

            To prove to you that this was obvious as day and night to the rest of us, while being elusive to the young pair, I'm going to relate an event that had me chuckling for days and shaking my head in amused wonder.  One bright and sunny afternoon I was serving a young man who had been blinded since birth when Usagi skipped gaily in with a few of her cohorts and Mamoru happened to instigate a …conversation of sorts.  For those two, their spats were as close as they ever came to actually _speaking _to each other.  Anyway, after Usagi stomped off, having delivered her final nasty comment and winning the battle of the day, the young man turned in my direction and smiled knowingly.  He sighed and said,  "If ever two people have been for each other, it is they with a certainty.  It's a good thing fortune favors the blind." I knew instantly that he wasn't talking about blindness like his but rather the blindness to emotion and the innermost feelings of the heart.

            After that, I was convinced that if a corpse rose from the grave and was present for a meeting between Usagi and Mamoru, even it would see clearly and mutter to itself about how love is blind.  Indeed, the blind couple were fortuned this day.  And I was there, across the street, the sole witness to a miracle the likes of which I'd be lucky to ever again know.  Of course, in a city where pretty sailor-suited girls' battle youma and guard our lives against evil we can barely conceive, I suppose miracles are a bit frequent.

            Usagi was twirling and skipping down the sidewalk, apparently in high spirits for one reason or another and, coming from the other direction was Mamoru, looking lost in thought.  It was the same corner it had always been, a corner that ought to be placed in a museum for the wonders it had seen.  I winced inwardly as Usagi spun into Mamoru and fell backwards.  Instead of landing on her rump as always, Mamoru reached out and caught her, simply holding her in his arms for a long moment as their eyes locked and suddenly a smile broke out on his face.  Whatever had been on his mind troubled him no more as a similar, though shy, smile dawned on Usagi's fair face.  Her mouth moved but unlike the numerous other times, I couldn't hear what she was saying as she was speaking quietly for Mamoru's ears alone. 

            He still hadn't set her upright on the ground yet and it didn't look as though he would be letting her go anytime soon.  Of course, Usagi didn't look very upset at being …kind of in his embrace.  One of her small hands rose to brush his rogue ebony bangs away from his forehead, brushing against his skin for only a heartbeat.  I must have been holding my breath because my chest had begun to hurt but that barely registered on my mind as I stood dumbfounded, totally unnoticed by the two who were clearly off in a world of their own.

            Mamoru said something in response and a becoming blush spread across Usagi's features as she turned her head a bit, azure eyes sparkling nonetheless.  The tall young man laughed lightly and Usagi frowned up at him, her depthless blue eyes mock-glaring at him through thick, sooty black lashes in a coquettish manner.  Mamoru looked suddenly nervous and removed one hand from Usagi to run it through his hair, once again spurring the dark locks to fall forwards in their never ending endeavor to reach his stormy navy eyes.  Usagi giggled and called out,  "Baka," as she idly flicked the one vagrant tuft of hair atop his head.  

            Usagi looked suddenly thoughtful and placed a hand against his chest as she looked down at the pavement, only to have her face brought up as he cupped her chin in his free hand.  He was coaxing her to say something and she shook her head, her twin waterfalls of honey-golden hair dancing in the air as she flushed again.  Mamoru rolled his eyes then and put both hands on the sides of her head, his index fingers tracing little patterns onto her temples.  A shiver ran down her spine and Mamoru dipped his head to hers and kissed the corner of her mouth softly, turning to walk with her as he casually yet hesitantly draped his arm across her shoulders.  In response, Usagi snuggled closer against him and grinned coyly as she rose up on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear that made him smile broadly as he uttered a reply and the two shared a tender kiss before Usagi reached up and bonked his head gently, shaking her head in dismay as she jumped up into his arms and gave him the longest, most passionate kiss I've seen or had in my life and he spun her around several times before I finally, reluctantly walked quietly away, my own heart soaring as I let out my breath and reached the street I wanted to turn on.  Making sure I was out of sight and listening distance – not that I think they would have noticed or cared – I let out a joyful whoop raced to the Crown and kissed Motoki full on the lips.

            "Don't think anything of it, I know you and Reika love each very much and I have an interest of my own anyway," I exclaimed before he could get the wrong idea.  Hugging myself as I struggled to keep from letting out a peal of golden laughter I spun on one foot and grabbed the closest person to me – Hino Rei – and hugged her tightly before finally giving in and letting out a chime of laughter as I hugged Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Osaka Naru – all five girls part of Usagi's little group – a boy with swirly glasses I remembered as Umino, but whose family name I forgot and finally a complete stranger.

            Unazuki appeared from nowhere and I hugged her too, until she started to gasp for air.  Looking confused and amused, Makoto moved to my side and pinned my arms at my side and set me on a stool as the other girls and Motoki gathered around close.  "All right, what drugs have you been taking?  Are you suffering from insomnia?  Has somebody had a baby?  Is anyone getting married?  Were you asked out?" Makoto asked in rapid-fire procession.

            Shaking my head giddily I smirked.  "Even better."

            Rei placed a warm hand on my shoulder, a pretty frown on her face.  "Have you seen Usagi?  She's usually here by now and we're starting to get worried."

            Minako waved her concern away.  "Never mind Usagi for the moment, I'm sure she got sidetracked by something and she'll be here before too long,"

            Laughing even harder, I shook my head, tears of mirth brimming in my eyes.  "You've hit it on the nose, my friend," I told the blond.

            Minako looked confused and Ami reached out to feel my forehead.  "No fever.  All right, Sachi, what's gotten you in such a good mood?"

            After a moment, I managed to calm myself enough to answer.  "It was a strange thing really …"


End file.
